The present invention relates to fenestrated drapes, and more particularly to drapes having adhering means for securing the drape to the body of a patient.
Prior to a percutaneous procedure or surgery, the area of the patient's body surrounding the location for penetration or incision is usually sterilized or prepped. Since the area of the body outlying the prepped area is considered to be in a non-sterile condition, a sterile drape is frequently placed over the patient's body, and the penetration is performed through an opening in the drape. Such drapes may cover a substantial portion of the nonsterile body area to prevent contamination of the physician or surgeon during the operation, and confine the flow of fluid which otherwise is inconvenient for the physician and may result in the spreading of contamination. Preferably, the drapes are secured to the patient's body to prevent slippage and movement during the procedure, whether the drape is positioned horizontally or vertically on the body.
Since it is necessary to maintain sterile conditions throughout the procedure, the surface of the drape facing the physician must remain sterile to prevent contamination of the physician. Various types of drapes, which are adherable to the patient in some manner, have been proposed in a number of U.S. patents, such as, Creager, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,928, Melges, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,391, Questal U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,260, Blanford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,765, Blanford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,750, Pereny et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,932, Orndorff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,943, Melges, U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,356, Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,680, Binard, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,206, and Villari, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,851.
If the sterile drape has any considerable bulk, it is desirable to fold the drape for convenience of packaging and storage, and the drape should be folded into a configuration such that it may be unfolded without contaminating the drape. Moreover, the drape should be folded into a configuration in order that the adhesive may be readily exposed in a convenient manner, and it is desirable that the drape may be utilized on patients of varying sizes, such as adults and infants.